It's All In The Roll of the Dice
by AngelOfDreamsForEternity
Summary: A game that turns out to be fun after all...Rated M for nudity and sexual intercourse...YumixWilliam...ONESHOT


**Author's Note**

It's me, AngelOfDreamsForEternity, resident fanfiction-writer. I decided to take a break from my story _How to Make a Boy Love You _(if you don't know it, check my stories out in my profile). I decided to go for a rated M, romance oneshot between William and Yumi. Now, I know William and Yumi don't make a good couple, but they're, like, my fourth favorite couple (first one is Yumi and Ulrich, fifth one is the Ulrich and Sissi 'ship). Anyways, here's a brief description of the oneshot fanfiction I'm going to write. Look below.

Story Description/Summary

Fourteen-year-old William Dunbar is crazy for a fourteen-year-old Japanese girl named Yumi Ishiyama. So, at ten o' clock in the night, William sneaks out of Kadic Academy (his school), and goes to Yumi's house for a little fun.

**More Author Notes**

At Yumi's house, William plays a game with Yumi. He calls the game "It's All in the Roll of the Dice". Here's how you play it: someone rolls the dice and one player guesses that the dice's total is odd, and the other guesses that the total is even. Whoever gets it correct has to give up something, and William decides that they should give up their clothes if they lose. Now, I hope you enjoy my first oneshot as you enjoy my other stories! Enjoy, and no flames, please!

Sincerely,

AngelOfDreamsForEternity

It's All In the Roll of the Dice

Written by: AngelOfDreamsForEternity

**W**illiam Dunbar, age fourteen, stared at his dormitory ceiling, deep in thought. An image of fourteen-year-old Yumi Ishiyama, a Japanese girl that William was going insane for, flashed onto the ceiling. William stretched out his hands to an invisible Yumi and pulled her close.

The boy shook his head and stood up from his bed, wearing a white T-shirt and boxers. His hair was messed up; it looked like they were ruffled harshly by the wind. William sighed deeply and glanced at the time. It was ten o' clock in the night.

_I can't get her off my mind_, William thought as he flickered on the light. _She's the girl for me. I know it, I sense it. Yumi belongs to me and only ME._

William clenched his fist when Ulrich Stern, age thirteen, popped into his head. Ulrich had a crush on Yumi too, William knew that. William also knew that Yumi was falling for Ulrich. Everyday William watched gloomily as the couple held hands and whispered in each other's ears.

"Yumi is mine!" muttered William furiously. He banged his fist onto his desk and added, "Yumi is mine and nobody else's! Goody-goody Ulrich thinks he's winning the race for Yumi, eh? Well, let's see about that...I have a plan."

Standing up, William cackled crazily. He covered his torso with a sweatshirt and a jacket and zipped up jeans over his bare legs and boxers. William then dropped dice in his front jeans pocket and put up his jacket hood, shielding his face from view. The boy then slipped out of his dormitory and out onto Kadic's dark grounds.

The moon gleamed overhead and starts dotted the black night sky. A smile crept its way onto William's gloomy expression, and soon he was looking happy and cheerful. William climbed over Kadic's gates and landed on a sidewalk on the other side of Kadic Academy.

"See you later, Kadic," William joked, grinning. He stood at the edge of the sidewalk and stared at the road. A green Mercedes Benz passed by, followed by a Honda Odyssey. Finally, the road was clear—for the moment. William ran onto the road and reached the other side.

William laughed a little insanely. A mischievous expression was pasted onto his face when Yumi Ishiyama's house swam into view. There were only three lights lit in the house: in Yumi's bedroom, in the kitchen, and in the living room.

"Excellent." William suddenly remembered that Yumi had told him yesterday that her parents were gone for the weekend. "Very excellent. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama and Hiroku aren't here to disturb me and Yumi's night of fun."

With a very casual smile, William pressed the doorbell on the Ishiyama's house gates and leaned against the gates coolly, waiting for the girl of his dreams.

"A visitor?" A muffled voice came from inside the house. William perked up a bit at this. "Hold on!" Rushing footsteps and slamming doors could be heard from outside. Finally, Yumi emerged from the house and perked up when she caught sight of her friend.

"Hi, Yumi," William greeted her casually. He glanced at her body, up to down. Yumi was wearing a red T-shirt over a black spaghetti-strap camisole; a red-and-black skirt with a gray skull imprinted on the corner; black leg warmers carelessly bunched around her knees; and red running shoes with fire on it. She looked extremely hot and sexy.

"Oh, hi, William!" The girl pulled open the gates and motioned for him to come into the lawn with her. William stepped into the lawn and Yumi locked the gates once more. "Come with me inside the house for pizza and soda! I just ordered pepperoni and cheese pizza."

William followed the girl of his dreams into the house silently, his eyes twinkling with excitement. His heart was beating so fast that William thought it would burst. Yumi locked the front door behind them and walked into the kitchen. William trailed after her and sat down on a chair as Yumi placed a plate of pizza and a glass of Coca-Cola in front of him. William bit into the pizza and watched Yumi sit in front of him.

"So, why'd you come here?" Yumi asked, staring deep into William's black eyes, her chin resting in her hand. William sipped some soda and gulped the liquid down; then answered her.

"I'm lonely back at Kadic," William lied, staring into Yumi's own dark eyes. For a moment, the two stared eye-to-eye at each other, then Yumi blushed slightly and brushed a strand of short black hair out of her face. William turned a bit pink in the ears and he finished his pizza and soda in record time.

Sweat drops fell from William's face and the air conditioner cooled them off. The air blown by the air conditioner also calmed William down. Yumi tossed the Dixie plate into the trash can and washed the glass of soda. Then she grabbed William's arm and dragged him into the living room.

Ten minutes passed and William and Yumi were silent. They just sat onto the couch, strangely close to each other, watching television. Yumi flipped channels silently as William fumbled with his fingers, occasionally glancing at Yumi.

Finally, William couldn't take it anymore. He blurted out, "Yumi, I wanted to tell you something until the day we met!"

Yumi perked up and glanced at William. "Yes, William? I'm listening. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I-I love y-you!" William burst out. Before Yumi could do anything, William pulled her close to him and brushed his lips over her own delicate ones.

William slipped his tongue through Yumi's barrier of lips and the two laid down on the couch with William on top of Yumi. For a few minutes, the two grabbed each other and pulled each other close as they explored each other's mouths. Finally, Yumi pushed William off of her and they sat down on the couch, panting for air.

"I love you, Yumi," William gasped.

Yumi was silent. Then she smiled and said quietly, "I do, too, William."

William was shocked. "But I thought you loved Ulrich!"

"Nah, the damn boy's found another girl," Yumi sighed. She glanced at William. "What now?"

William turned off the TV and kissed her again. After two minutes, they broke up and William took the dice he had packed from his dormitory back at Kadic.

"Wanna play a game?" William asked pleadingly. Yumi tapped her chin with her finger.

"Yes," Yumi agreed, "I'd like to play a game. What's the game?"

"I call it 'It's All In the Roll of the Dice'," William explained. He told Yumi how to play the game. Yumi was deep in thought for a minute.

"So let me get this straight," Yumi said. "We bet our clothes? Our _clothes_?"

William nodded and waited for an answer. "Well?"

Yumi agreed, "Yeah, let's go for it!"

The two sat down on the living room carpet. "Odd," William bet.

"Even," answered Yumi.

William threw the dice. 5 and 3. Eight, that was even number. Yumi groaned and took off her T-shirt, revealing her camisole.

"Odd," Yumi tried.

"Even."

William rolled the dice. 2 and 8. 10, he won again! Yumi gave a small "Humph" and removed her camisole. She threw the camisole on top of her t-shirt and shivered in her bra, skirt, socks, and shoes.

William grinned. "Odd," he bet.

"Even, then," Yumi replied sulkily.

Two and five. Odd, William won again. William stared at Yumi, drooling, as Yumi removed her bra and placed it on top of her other clothes. Two full breasts bounced back and forth, and William's fingers ached, desiring to play with them.

The game ended and resulted in both of them naked. William's manhood shot up with erection as Yumi's pussy stared at him eagerly.

"Yumi?"

"Yes, William?"

"I'm going to make you MINE!"

"Wha—" William pounced on Yumi before she finished her sentence. William's eyes popped out like crazy, and Yumi coolly nodded in agreement.

William and Yumi pushed themselves onto Yumi's bed in her bedroom. The door was locked and William was on top of the girl of his dreams.

William fondled with Yumi's breasts and stuck one nipple into his mouth as his hand played with the other young breast. Moans came from Yumi's mouth as he did this. William then said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, William," gulped Yumi.

William stuck his dick into Yumi's womanhood; Yumi screamed at this. William pushed harder and collected sticky wetness. After that, Yumi began to suckle on William's dick, swallowing the contents. William screamed her name, begging her to continue.

Their activity resulted in William and Yumi, both fully in the nude, laying down on the bed, hugging each other close with contented smiles on their young faces.

**Well, there's my story! Hope you liked it! Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
